KAGOME , EL AMOR DE UNA PODEROSA MIKO II
by kikyosama310
Summary: mientras sesshomaru en desespero abrazaba a su hijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo intenso rujía lleno de cólera y desespero por la perdida de su amada mientras su hijo gimoteaba en sus brazos ...en una habitación de un templo nacía una hermosa bebe con cabellos negros azulados , piel tan blanca como mármol , labios rojos cual cereza , mejillas rosadas .
1. Chapter 1

prologo

takeshi que había escuchado todo con lagrimas en sus ojitos tomo la mano de su madre y acuno su rostro en ella, sesshomaru tomo a su hijo y lo sentó en una de sus piernas sentó a aome en la otra y los abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba , estaba desesperado sabia que si la perdía lo perdería todo.

-ses.. .maru ya es hora no puedo resistirlo mas , lloraba desconsolada , ustedes son lo mas hermoso que ,me ha pasado en la vida lo siento .

sesh, yo te amo mas que a nada , yo lo sien...no pudo acabar de decir lo que tenia que decir cuando sintio los labios de su amado besandola con pasion , con-desenfreno con dolor con amor

y con esa promesa aome fue desapareciendo poco a poco para el dolor y sufrimiento de sus seres amados dejando una suave fragancia a jazmin y vainilla .

FIN?

INICIO:

mientras sesshomaru en desespero abrazaba a su hijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo intenso rujía lleno de cólera y desespero por la perdida de su amada mientras su hijo gimoteaba en sus brazos ...

en una habitación de un templo nacía una hermosa bebe con cabellos negros azulados , piel tan blanca como mármol , labios rojos cual cereza , mejillas rosadas y ojos de un color avellana oscuro mas sin embargo eran luminosos como ningunos otros...

podrán aome y sesshomaru volver a estar juntos, oh aome ya vivió lo que tenia que vivir en el pasado?

Kagome el amor de una poderosa miko II

Por: Kikyosama310

POR TI

(pongan lullaby de nickelback)

en la habitación de un palacio se puede ver una imponente demonio abrazar a su hijo mientras lloraba con los ojos enrojecidos por la ira, por el dolor, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo al haber perdido la mujer que más amado en la vida , con dolor acuno a su cachorro en sus brazos lo mecía mientras se le trata de controlar a su yo interno.

Quién es la madre y la madre que trata de tomar el control, el demonio hacia todo lo posible por no perder la compostura, la madre y el niño en sus brazos, cuando los brazos y las piernas se han levantado enronquecida llamo a una criada para que lo llevara a su habitación y velara su sueño.

alguien toca la puerta.

-me mando a llamar señor sesshomaru dijo una sirviente youkai que no se atrevía a levantar una mirada el youki de su amo era muy aplastante, temblaba de miedo.

-llevado a mi hijo a su habitación y cuídalo dijo con voz neutra.

-si mi señor, dijo que aun con la cabeza, gacha se acercaba a el y tomaba al niño de los brazos de su padre, levanto la cabeza por la aleta para que se agarrara con los ojos de su padre sus ojos lo demostraron justo en ese momento en que ella se arrepintió para no tener que evitar el temblor de los ojos nerviosos que acudían al otro y el olor a miedo que estaba desprendiendo por el demonio frente a ella sonríe de manera casi macabra provocando mas pavor en ella.

-vete, le ordeno mientras que como la criada con algo de dificultada lograba hacer una reverencia mientras acunaba al bebe en brazos y salía dando tropiezos.

con las manos temblorosas que cerradas en puño, que es más apretado que las tenias sus nudillos eran de un color blanco, cuando se dio cuenta de algo ... en su puño derecho estaba en un trozo de lo que había sido el kimono de aome ... su corazón dolió mas.

cuando ya no tenía la presencia de su hijo y de la criada dando un rugido furioso cuando estaba enojado, cuando estaba desolado y cuando estaba destrozado estaba en este momento su corazón sabía que yako tomaba el control completo de sí mismo, dándole paso a su yo mas animal sediento de sangre no puede perder su compañera sentida que se partió en el dolor era horrible parecía que lo estuvieran quemando vivo.

con lo ultimo de cordura que le quedaba bolo hasta el bosque y allí se transformó por completo destruyendo todo a su paso, nada ... ni nadie que estuviera cerca sobrevivió, tanto animales como demonios de baja o mediana categoría incluyendo a soldados y sirvientes que Estaban en el gran palacio sabían que acercarse en ese momento era un suicidio.

cuando se calmo decidió regresar al palacio donde con la cara más fría que nunca entre sus súbditos, soldados y criados quienes al verlo tuvieron una exagerada reverencia sin atreverse a mirarlo, sabían que había sucedido algo así como el señor se pusiera de esa manera, conéndose tranquilo se dirigió a sus aposentos y a los de su amada, cerró la puerta, se quitó la ropa, sucia tirándola por el heno, sin usar nada, se acostó en su cama, abrazando, la almohada, donde las horas antes de que el estado esté acostado con su linda onna, su humana la abrazo mientras con gemidos roncos acallaba su dolor contra esa almohada oliendo su dulce aroma ...

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

el pequeño tomahi entro a la habitación de su padre y madre y miro a su padre sentado a los pies de la cama sosteniendo un trozo de tela que pudo oler de lejos tenia el aroma de su madre, casi corriendo fue a los brazos de su padre , quien al sentirlo cerca levanto la mirada dándole una pequeña sonrisa mientras cargaba en su regazo y le enseñaba el pequeño trozo de tela ...

-pa..papa mama volverá dijo el pequeño demonio mirando a su pare de manera suplicante.

-no, lo se, dijo con un suspiro cansado.

-dile a ma ... que me vuelve a portar bien, no le pegare a jaken. dijo bajito.

-takeshi ... tu madre no es de aquí ella venia de un lugar en el que no podemos ir, pero en un futuro la volveremos a tener y entonces todo sera normal, si?

-enserio? dijo takeshi con una mirada esperanzada.

-si, tu madre está en ese lugar estoy seguro que la encontraremos.

-entonces, me portare bien y cuando sea grande buscaremos a mamá y la encerraremos para que no se vaya.

-eso hizo que sesshomaru soltara una pequeña carcajada masculina, que su hijo no estaba muy lejos de que aria con su onna cuando la encontrara ...

dejo a su hijo con jaken quien estaba triste por su amo y a amita a quien le había cogido mucho cariño y se sentía muy triste por su amo y el cachorro de su amo que creía sin su hijo con su cabeza se dirigió a uno de los patios.

con voz firme pero poco común, con un soldado en su mano derecha, con el nombre de los soldados de los tribunales, como los soldados que fueron hechos a los ojos de los soldados. o soldados fueron informados.

tanto soldados como criados estaban formados temblando algunos mas que otros mientras que el reloj estaba parado unos atrás mas atrás que su mirada fija y aun un poco roja (mostrando unas cuantas motas rojas en el dorado de sus ojos).

los he reunido a todos hoy aquí porque su señora, señora aome ella a desaparecido ...

Todos los que escucharon eso, no se pueden evitar, soltaron, jadeos de sorpresa, se miraron unos a otros algunos, murmuraban entre sí, pudieron haberlo llevado, con una mirada más duradera que antes y con un gruñido, sesshomaru.

-lo que eh dicho hoy aquí sera un secreto nadie podrá saberlo, para poder encontrarlo, requiero de discreción absoluta, si me llega algún rumor de posibles habladurías, seran asesinados por mi propia mano queda claro?

-si, mi señor, todos, mientras, hacían una reverencia.

ÉPOCA REAL.

en una habitación de un piso estaba una mujer hermosa, de mujer, solo, corta, negra, azabache, estaba dando una luz a su hija con la ayuda de una anciana que era su vecina quien venía de vez en cuando a pasar la tarde con ella porque se sentía muy sola.

ANCIANA: vamos a ser una niña ya casi veo su cabeza, un poco mas, vamos puja.

-yo no puedo mas ... duele ... decía una naomi con la frente perlada de sudor

-ANCIANA: lo sé pero debes ser fuerte si no el bebe no sobrevivirá se ahogara.

-si esta bien dijo asustada al escuchar eso.

naomi reunió todas las fuerzas que podían dar un gran grito mientras perdía la conciencia despertando por los sollozos de su bebe, quien lloraba dando un suspiro de vida.

ANCIANA: naomi mira que hermosa es enternecida y asombrada la anciana viendo al pequeño bulto que cargaba envuelto en unas mantas.

hermosa ... es una niña dijo naomi con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras extendía los brazos para poder cargar a la bebe.

cuando naomi cargo a la niña quedo asombrada por lo hermosa que era cabello negro azulado, mejillas sonrosadas, labios rojos como una cereza sus ojos no han visto ningún otro lado que la pequeña no dio indicios de querer abrirlos.

justo en ese momento alguien tocó la puerta del templo la anciana con paso lento y cansino abrió para abrir la entrada a los para-médicos a las dirigidas a la habitación donde reposaba sobre un solo piso y varias almohadas meciendo con cariño y su pequeña nena.

se acercaron a hacerle un chequeo a la madre joven, una mujer que era médico y que se acercó a la pequeña parte del hospital y que estaba al lado del hospital. para que la madre la alimentara con voz curiosa le pregunto como se llamara la pequeña?

-su nombre sera aome.

-Aome dice usted que nombre tan curioso porque desea llamarla asi?

-naomi la miro con interrogación por lo que dijo.

-no se ofenda es que no es un nombre común es bello pero es raro que la llame aome, dijo algo avergonzada la enfermera.

-se llamara aome como la madre de mi abuelo.

-comprendo entonces su nombre completo seria?

-Aome higurashi.

 **"así es como se inicia una nueva era ... ¿o ... tal vez no sea una nueva, sino una vieja?"**

bueno como lo prometí el primer capitulo que les parece?

dejes sus comentarios estarían actualizando un poco lento porque tengo otro de dos otras historias que debo actualizar entonces espero les guste


	2. Chapter 2

Una Pequeña Niña

Habían pasado ya 5 años desde que la pequeña aome había llegado a este mundo, con los pocos años que tenía era alguien tímida y muy sensible su madre naomi era alguien que procuraba siempre estar a su lado puesto que los demás niños la molestaban por su raro nombre.

naomi siempre supo que aome era diferente, no sabia en que pero lo sabia, aome era muy se sinsible con su entorno su cuerpito era mas delicado que el de una persona normal, daba esa sensacion de ser alguien a quien quieres proteger, por eso siempre que ella quería ir a algún lado sola le pedía a su suegro que la acompañara y por supuesto aome no se negaba adoraba a ese hombre.

un día cualquiera.

aome se había levantado con mucha mas energía de lo normal, estaba muy emocionada porque su abuelo quería ayudarle a manejar el reiki y sus poderes espiritual no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que significaba pero sabia que se iba a divertir mucho en especial porque su abuelo siempre le enseñaba cosas nuevas.

termino de ponerse su atuendo , procedió a ponerse los tabis (medias) y su calzado salio corriendo de su habitación muy emocionada. llego a la mesa de la cocina y después de saludar a su madre procedió a comer .

-buenos días mama

-oh, buenos días aome como amaneciste?

-muy bien mama , mama donde esta el abuelo?

-el abuelo te esta esperando en la caseta de las oraciones , anda termina de comer ya sabes como es tu abuelo.

_si mama, dijo aome mientras se metía en la boca lo ultimo que le quedaba de comida y dándole un gran beso a su mama salio corriendo en busca de su abuelo.

-hay esa niña dijo naomi mientras con una sonrisa se ponía a recoger los trastes.

aome corria con gran emocion hasta donde estaba su abuelo quien estaba barriendo con gran calma.

Al parecer sabia que habia llegado por que sonriendo dejo la escoba a un lado y con una gran sonrisa le tendio la mano que por supuesto aome no dudo en tomar.

Aome: abuelo que vamos a hacer hoy?

Abuelo: hoy te enseñare algo que a estado por generaciones en nuestra familia.

Aome: enserioooo y que es?

Abuelo: ya lo veras seguro que te va a gustar.

Aome: mm si.

Aome y el abuelo se dirijieron a la caseta de oraciones despues de hacer una pequeña reverencia antes de entrar.  
Despues de asegurarse de que las puertas eatuvieran buen cerradas dio media vuelta para ver a la pequeña aome verlo con curiosidad.

Abuelo: aome voy a enseñarte algo que como te dije antes a pasado de generacion en generacion yo antes tenia la habilidad pero como era muy joven perdi el interes y olvide todo aquello que se me fue enseñado ,pero cuando fui creciendo y porteriormente me connverti en adulto y herede el templo junto con todo lo que ello conlleva me vi obligado a recordar me converti en el guia espiritual del templo habia tantas cosas en los pergaminos que con ello me vino el recuerdo de mi padre enseñando el arte de la meditacion pero cuando quise volver a hacerlo ya era demasiado tarde no pude generar poder espiritual y empezo mi obsesion con los pergaminos sagrados tu papa cree que estoy loco. sabes le enseñe a tu padre y el heredo esa habilidad de mi.  
Tu padre siempre fue un joven muy espiritual muy sentrado y con gran comunicacion con su entorno y ahora te enseñare a ti pequeña aome esta bien?.

Aome: si abuelo, pero abuelo como sabes que yo tengo eso..

Abuelo: puede que halla perdido mi habilidad para generar el poder espiritual en mi cuerpo pero mis ojos no me engañan a tu alrededor pequeña aome hay un pequeño flujo de reiki.

Aome: que es reiki abuelo.

Abuelo: el reiki es tu poder espiritual si estuvieramos en la epoca antigua tu serias una sacerdotisa pero ahora solo puedes ser el simbolo del templo.

Aome:porque un simbolo abuelo?

Abuelo: aome en la antiguedad las sacerdotisas eran muy respetadas y los monjes tambien, ellos se dedicaba a eradicar el mal que habia en el mundo sus conocimientos sobre brebajes y hechizos era ilimitada, pero ahora todo eso no son mas que para muchos leyendas o cuentos que adornan los templos y sus herederos para traer gente pero eso no es verdad aome existe y yo mismo fui testigo del poder y del mal que hay en el mundo por eso te enseñare todo lo que se por ahora te enseñare a condensar tu poder eapiritual por tu cuerpo y luego podras condensarlo en la palma de tu mano sin que tengas que hacer mucho esfuerzo esta bien aome , quieres aprender de tu abuelo?

Aome: si abuelo quiero aprender.

Asi pasaron varios meses para ser exactos 8 meses aome de poco a poco aprendio a fluctuar su poder a travez de su cuerpo pero poder hacerlo en su mano era muy dificil siempre quedaba muy cansada a veces hasta se deamayaba y aun asi no lo habia logrado hasta que un dia...

Aome acababa de salir de su entrenamiento estaba muy desanimada porque aun no podia hacer que su energia formara un pequeño circulo en su palma sin desaparecer, con pasos apresurados se hacerco a una cria de gato que al parecer estaba perdida con mucho cuidado lo tomo en sus bracitos y lo llevo con ella y se sento en el goshinboku o el arbol sagrado( no recuerdo como se escribe el nombre del arbol) lo dejo en su regazo y con cuidado empezo a darle pequeñas caricias que al pequeño gato parecia gustarle .

Aome queria saber que es lo que le falta porque ella sentia en ella que algo le faltaba pero no sabia que era.

El pequeño gato que esta descansando en su regazo de repente se puso inquieto y salio corriendo dio varuas vueltas por el arbol hasta quedar detras del arbol ea decir justo detras de donde aome estaba sentada , aome curiosa por el comportamiento del gato se levanto y con pasos vasilantes llego hasta donde estaba el pequelo gato siendo acariciado y lamido por lo que aome supuso era su madre se acerco lentamente para no asustar a los gatos y como si la gata supiera lo que iba a hacer se quedo completamente quieta esperando a que se le hacercara.

Aome se arrodillo y mientras tocaba a la pequeña gata con su mano con la otra mano toco el arbol sagrado entonces fue alli cuando la mano que estaba tocando a los gatos empezo a brillar aome miro su mano y de repente en ella aparecio una pequeña masa de energia era tan pequeña pero lo curioso era que no habia desaparecido en ese momento se escucho una exclamacion detras de aome.  
Aome aun confundida volteo a ver quien era y esa persona era su abuelo quien no dejaba de ver a aome asombrado

Aome: abuelo miraaaa dijo mientras se paraba y separaba su mano del arbol del cual aun estaba apoyada, en el momento que se separaro del arbol el reiki en su mano comenzo a girara en su palma hasta formar un simbolo y luego desaparecer entrando en el pecho de aome.

El abuelo de aome no daba credito a lo que veian a si que apresurandonse hacia aome la tomo de la mano y con una voz suave le dijo aome no debes de decirle a nadie entendido.

Aome: porque abuelo?.

Abuelo: solo hasme caso pero por ahora seguiras entrenando despues te llevare a conocer a una amiga mia esta bien.

Aome: si abuelo dijo mientras seguia a su abuelo dentro del templo.

Lo que nadie vio fue el suave resplando del arbol sagrado y el espiritu del hombre que habia observado todo con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Hombre: muy pronto mi pequeña aome muy pronto seras mia. 

Hola chicos como estan los e extrañado hasta la muerte espero que les guste

Ya saben espero sus comentarios y no se olviden de precionar la estrellita

Besos


End file.
